Breeding 101
by electricgurl
Summary: Nothing is ever as it seems. **Update coming soon**


AN: thanks for the beta ;) You are great!

Chapter One

Max looked over the edge of the building that was her current watch station for the night. She had always assumed that she knew everything when it came down to Alec. Sure, there was some things that he just wouldn't share with her, but over all she thought that she understood him. She thought they were friends, the night she had told him about Ben, had been a big night. Before than she had never told anyone, anything about what had happen. Logan assumed that Ben was just captured to save Max, and OC thought he had gotten away. She had never corrected them. The night that she told Alec what had really happen had been overwhelming. They had shared stories and trusted in one another, from that night on she had assumed that they didn't have any secrets, but then again she never was good at seeing the truth when it came to people she trusted.

Max knew that she was late, and knew that Alec would personally rub it in just to get a raise out of her. But tonight was just not going according to plan. She had, had a number of meetings and had hoped that everything would work out perfectly for her, but like every other time, she was once again running late. She growled as she jumped up, perfectly grabbing a-hold of the ledge and pulled herself up. Even if this was a secure building, climbing up to the top every night was beginning to get on Maxs nerves.

She ran across the low roof, springing into the air at the last moment to fly across the large alley way to land softly on the other side. She looked down grinning as she dusted herself off and walked over to were Alec should have been waiting. She sniffed the air and looked around. Normally by the time that she got this far he was waiting for her, leaning against the building tsking at her about her tardiness. But tonight, he wasn't around, and that worried her.

"Alec?" she whispered softly into the wind. Waiting a few moments was all that her nerves could take that night and she paused tipping her head to the side. She hear two rough sounding voices coming from the left. She shifted on her feet and slowly, and quietly made her way over, she spotted Alec and Biggs talking below her. She frowned when she couldn't make out what they were saying. She rolled her neck, as she settled in a little better and began to read their lips.

"No! It's not possible." She said softly as she watched their lips, Biggs rolled his eyes.

"You had five breeding partners"

"Doesn't mean anything." Alec said quickly as he turned, Max growled as she was unable to see his face any more. Biggs quickly moved also. They were still talking but the wind was too high now for Max to hear them. She bit her lip and walked closer. She needed to know what was happening. She pushed herself up and slowly dropped down to the next level and using the shadows for cover walked as close as she could get.

"It's not my child." Alec growled, his eyes flashing violently as Biggs. His friend took a step back.

"It's just that she's saying it is. And you know what will happen."

"I know! It's just, I never did anything to them. I hate the fact that they would lie about something like that."

"I know man, just do the DNA test and we can figure it all out."

"Yeah, sure…" he looked around sighing and Max pulled herself into the building to hid. "Max, will be here shortly let's go." They looked around once again and took off. Max pushed herself from the building.

"A baby," she whispered as she walked back to the look out point.

Max could hear someone getting closer as she took a step back from the ledge. She slowly turned around, "Evening Alec."

"Heya Maxie." He said as he looked around, glancing quickly at her then out over the edge of the building. "Sorry I wasn't here earlier…" He paused looking around. "I had something I had to take care of."

Max growled in fustration, after all that they had been through she thought he would at least tell her, but of course she was being childish and dumb.

"Tell me, Alec, you can trust me..." she thought to herself, willing him to hear her thoughts.

"I would have waited but you were running so late-" Alec started but was cut off by Max's questioning.

"You sure you're okay? You seem a bit on edge...you keep looking at the building behind me, waiting on something...or someone?" Max asked, praying silently that Alec would tell her himself.

"No, I'm fine Maxie, never been better. I'm always alright, remember?" Alec replied masking his face with his tried and tested smirk.

"Is that all you have to say to me, Alec?" Maxed grilled further, the hurt barely noticeable in her slighty broken voice.

"What else is there to say?" Alec asked confused his eyes flitting over to the building once more.

"Whatever, Alec, just shut up I know okay." She hissed, looking up her eyes teary from everything that she had been thinking about.

"Maxie?"

"Stop it! STOP CALLING ME THAT!" She screamed at him spinning around to face him. Rage taking over her features. "You have no right to call me that!" She screamed, her hands fisting in her hair. She let out a short scream.

"Max? What's wrong?"

"I trusted you, Alec, and you couldn't do the same." She looked at him a tear finally running down her check. "You couldn't even tell me that you might be someone's father!"

"You heard that, huh…" he said as he turned away.

"Yeah, I heard it." She huffed, shaking her head she growled, "Why does it even matter. I should have know that I couldn't trust you." She sobbed softly as she started to walk away. Alec let her leave, listening as her crying reached him. He closed his eyes, letting his head drop to his chest. He took a deep breath and looked around.

"The child has our DNA." He told the wind. He gathered up the things he had left from his shift earlier and left as the sun slowly began to peak over the towering building of terminal city.

TBC…


End file.
